


Relax

by Svetlana_Kanskova8



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetlana_Kanskova8/pseuds/Svetlana_Kanskova8
Summary: Set at the end of s2ep8. Villanelle didn't shoot Eve and takes it upon herself to make her feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

Eve collapsed onto the hotel bed. Her eyes felt heavy and her limbs were weak and sore. Her head pounded as a result of the stressful day she had experienced and she felt nauseous at the thought of her first kill. Her hands found a piece of string on one of the pillows and she fiddled with it subconsciously as her eyes fell on the young woman across the room.

Villanelle had booked them a hotel in the outskirts of Italy. She decided it was best of them to rest there for the night before travelling the next morning as she knew that there was no way that Eve could carry on in the state that she was in. Eve desperately needed to relax and Villanelle knew exactly what would work. Villanelle smirked as she kissed the top of Eve's head and grabbed the stack of money she had brought with her.

'I'll be back within half an hour' she called out 'Don't open the door to anyone'. Eve heard the door close and immediately felt isolated. Her heart felt empty whenever Villanelle wasn't close and panic rose in her chest when she realized that if Villanelle was to be taken or killed she would have nothing to defend herself. She needed a distraction so she forced herself off of the tacky bed sheets and into the shower.

No matter how hard she tried her thoughts always came back to Villanelle. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her  _breasts._ Eve closed her eyes as she palmed her crotch and felt the familiar slick wetness coat her hand. She had thought about Villanelle this way many times before but this time was different. Instead of lust she felt a fullness in her heart and knew that her arousal was based off of an admiration. She didn't think it was  _love_ but she knew that in time it would gradually become that.

Eve heard the hotel door open and close and quickly changed the shower settings from hot to cold. After spending a few minutes calming herself down she stepped out and wrapped her body in one of the hotel robes. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Eve almost choked at the sight. 

Villanelle was sat at the end of the double bed wearing only a black, lacy push up bra and latex pants. Eve couldnt help but notice the slight buldge coming from under the pants. Villanelle chuckled as Eve tried to find words.

'You went sex toy shopping?!'

Eve received a smirk as Villanelle motioned for Eve to sit next to her on the bed. Once Eve had sat down Villanelle walked over to a plastic bag that she had left by the door upon her arrival and pulled out rope. 

Eve's heart rate sped up and Villanelle crossed the room in only a few strides, rope in hand. She stood over Eve before pushing her forcefully down on the bed and tying her hands to the bedframe. 

'Are you okay with this?' Villanelle asked, not wanting to push Eve to far. She wanted to make sure Eve was comfortable and was happy about what was going to go ahead.

Eve nodded frantically.

'Good. Now relax your body for me and be a good girl for me. Its been a long day and i don't have the patience for you to be messing around.'

Eve felt the wetness between her legs on her thighs and pushed her hips up in desperate need of friction. At that she felt a slap to her left ass cheek. She couldn't help but moan loudly at the sting and she looked up to see Villanelle hovering over her with her eyes clouded over in lust and want.

'Steady Eve. We have all night baby, no need to be so greedy' she said as she slowly slid off of Eve's robe covered body. Villanelle made a mental note to herself to buy Eve more interesting nightwear as soon as they left Italy.

Villanelle tore open the robe and looked down at Eve's body. Eve noticed her staring and began to feel self-conscious resulting in Eve turning her body away from Villanelle's gaze. Villanelle noticed and started trailing kisses down from Eve's ear and stopping at her collarbone.

'Don't hide from me my sweet girl. Your gorgeous.' Villanelle spoke softly as her lips brushed against Eve's neck. Eve moaned and noticed how erotic the situation was. She knew for a fact that she had never been this turned on before. Especially not when she was with Niko.

Eve tried to reach out to grab for Villanelle but was restricted by the rope at her hands. This earned her another slap, slightly harder than the last.

'Be patient Eve' Villanelle practically growled.

Eve let out a sob but stopped when she saw Villanelle undoing her pants. The strap-on was big. Eve felt her stomach turn at the thought of it inside her. She had only ever had Niko and he was nothing compared to what was around Villanelle's waist. Villanelle sensed Eve's discomfort.

'Are you okay my baby? Eve we don't have to do anything if your not ready. It's no problem.' Villanelle said softly trying her hardest to comfort and reassure Eve.

'No i want to. It's just my first time with a woman and I've never been with anyone but Niko and his dick isn't even half of that.' Eve said truthfully earning a slight chuckle from Villanelle.

'I just want to be certain Eve. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.'

Eve was beginning to tire from the conversation and her sexual frustration was getting the better off her.

'Just fuck me now daddy!' Eve said exasperated.

Villanelle's eyes visibly darkened and she thrust hard into Eve, grabbing her hair and pulling hard. She remained still inside Eve for a few moments to let Eve adjust the the feel of the strap. Once Eve started grinding her hips up and letting out obscene sounds Villanelle took that as a sign to start moving again.

With every thrust Eve's moans got louder. Villanelle grabbed Eve's tits and pulled on her nipple hard causing Eve to scream and moan out ' _daddy!'._ Villanelle closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as Eve tugged harder on the rope restraining her. Villanelle repeatedly whisperd to Eve how much of a good girl she was and how much she wanted to fuck her senseless.

When she knew that Eve was close she moved her hand down to Eve's clit and began a steady motion which made Eve tense up and groan out.

'FUCK!. Daddy please!. Faster....Harder'. Villanelle obliged and sped up her thrusts.

Eve felt the familiar feeling pool low in her abdomen as she recognized her climax building.

'Daddy! I-I'm gonna cum' Eve moaned out. 

'Come on baby. Let go for me. Be a good girl for daddy.' With that Eve came. She swore she was in heaven as she felt her inner muscles contracting around the strap. Eve moaned out louder than she thought she ever would and Villanelle continued to pleasure Eve throughout her orgasm.

When Eve came down from her high she gradually opened her eyes to look at Villanelle. Villanelle was kneeling above her removing the strap when Eve noticed the soaked bedsheets and panicked.

'Oh my God! Villanelle I'm so sorry! Did i wet the bed?! What the fuck I don't even remember that happening!' Eve rushed out horrified with herself. Villanelle just laughed.

'Baby calm down! You didn't wet yourself I promise. You just squirted'.

Eve opened her mouth in disbelief. 

'Are you kidding?!' Eve shouted gleefully somewhat impressed with herself.

Villanelle laughed again and shook her head no before moving to untie Eve's bound wrists.

'You did so good for me baby' Villanelle said as she moved to lay down next to Eve and engulf them both in the blanket. Eve just smiled and close her eyes peacefully. When Villanelle was sure Eve was asleep she finally let herself close her own eyes and drift into sleep herself. That was until she felt her own wrists being tied by rope and she opened her eyes suddenly to see Eve straddling her with a smirk on her face.

'My turn' Eve said mischeiviously.....

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eve glared at Villanelle who tried to angle her hips upwards only to be stopped by Eve who forced her down. Villanelle whined and pressed her feet flat on the bed. Eve trailed soft kisses along the side of Villanelle's breast and Villanelle groaned when she felt Eve's hot mouth clamp over her nipple. Eve suddenly felt a rush of anxiety penetrate through her chest. She had never been with a woman before and if she was being honest she had no idea what she was doing.

'Villanelle. I've never been with a woman before. What do I need to do?'

The panic was evident in Eve's voice and Villanelle picked it up. 

'Hey, Eve. Just do what you think would feel good, there's no need to get nervous baby. I could cum just looking at you topping me.' Villanelle answered her truthfully.

At that Eve felt a stab of confidence and reached down to bite Villanelles's neck harshly. Villanelle hissed at the pain and felt wetness gather between her legs. Eve then let her lips travel up to Villanelle's face and pressed her mouth against Villanelle's full lips for a passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as Eve began to grind herself against Villanelle's bare torso.

'You're such a good, sweet girl for me Eve.' Villanelle whispered when they broke away.

Eve smiled shyly and started to move slowly down Villanelle's body. She separated Villanelle's legs and hooked each leg over both of her shoulders. Villanelle's breath picked up as she realized what Eve was about to do.

Without warning Eve experimentally licked the length of Villanelle's pussy. Villanelle groaned out Eve's name and screwed her eyes shut. She had been fucked many times before but no one (not even Anna) could compare to Eve.

Eve plunged her tongue in Villanelle's pussy as she rubbed Villanelle's clit with her thumb.

Villanelle opened her eyes to look down at Eve between her legs.

'FUCK EVE! You look so sexy down there pleasuring me with your mouth my baby. You're such a good girl' Villanelle said breathless and panting harshly.

This only encouraged Eve to speed up her movements and she thrust her tongue into Villanelle at a vicious speed. 

Villanelle arched her back and pressed herself up into Eve's face. Her wrists were red and burned as she pulled against the rope.

'E-Eve, Faster baby.... Deeper p-please!' Villanelle called out desperately as she felt herself coming closer to the edge.

Eve did as she was told and forced herself deeper into Villanelle's pussy. She felt Villanelle's inner muscles begin to contract around her tongue as more wetness formed there. 

Villanelle came with a cry and once she was finished she collapsed breathless on the wet sheets. Eve untied her hands and pressed kisses to each of Villanelle's sore wrists. Villanelle gave a lazy smile and she pulled Eve to lay on her chest and wrapped the blanket around them once more. 

For the first time in ages Eve finally let herself relax as she drifted off into sleep. She knew she should be terrified sleeping with an international, psychopathic assassian but she really didn't care. With Villanelle next to her she felt the most safe and protected than she had for a while. 

She heard Villanelle whisper 'Good Girl.' before she closed her eyes and slept.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece!  
> Once again this is my first fic so please don't slaughter meee  
> Apologies for an mistakes  
> Thank you for reading!!- Svetlana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this..  
> This is my first fanfic so please don't destroy me!!  
> Apologies for any mistakes  
> The season finale killed me so this this how i'm dealing with the pain.  
> Thank youuu for readinggg! - Svetlana X


End file.
